


Fifty moments

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Daughter of Edward and Oswald, Fifty moments, Just pure.. writings for fun, M/M, Nygmobblepot, OC, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: Just fifty words, fifty moments of Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot.





	Fifty moments

#01 - Comfort: Oswald had to silence his laughter with his hand - never before had he caught the other man sprawled out in such a casual yet ridiculous manner as he slept. Ed looked.. utterly adorable when he felt, wrapped around a pillow with mussed curls and a little drool hanging from his mouth.

#02 - Kiss: Edward Nygma wasn't the first man he had kissed, but he would be the last man he kissed for the rest of his life.

#03 - Soft: He wasn't soft. Edward Nygma was no longer the soft spoken, sweet man he had once been. His life fueled on anger and fury. The Riddler was born on all of the rage building inside of him. His soft nature was only brought to his husband and their daughter.

#04 - Pain: It was the most agonizing pain that Oswald had ever experienced. It was worse then any beating he'd ever taken.. or his knee being damaged. This was pain of an enormous kind. Giving birth was the worst pain of all. No matter how much the two of them wanted their child.

#05 - Potatoes: 'That is NOT fried chicken,' the suited man said, folding his arms and refusing to look at the disaster on his plate. "I thought you were past trying to kill me, Ed!"

#06 - Rain: An umbrella was held over the two of them. Ed's hand wrapped tightly around the handle, standing beside Oswald as the man sniffled, watching rain slide over the tombstones of his parents, joined together by death at last.

#07 - Chocolate: Oswald has the most terrible sweet tooth. Ed found out about that.. when a tray of chocolate brownies he had been preparing, went missing. In truth, he found the empty plate in his lover's desk and a rather ill looking Penguin from overeating.

#08 - Happiness: Ed hadn't realized what he had been.. achieved. In one final moment, there was the most happiness he'd ever experienced. A better career, a man who loved him.

#09 - Telephone: Throw away cellphones were something easy to get, to find. Only man was actually on Oswald's actual phone. Underneath the name 'Eddie'. Just in case anyone found his cellphone.

#10 - Ears: "I love you," Whispered softly in one ear, a smile growing from ear to ear across Oswald's face.

#11 - Name: Taking a name after marriage, most couples took the name of the husband. Ed didn't think like that. He wanted to take the name Cobblepot. To be Edward Nygma Cobblepot.

#12 - Sensual: It was no use: the other man had drawn upon an almost animalistic strength that was most unlike him, and overpowered him against the wall - leaving Oswald no choice but surrender to him with little mewls of pleasure.

#13 - Death: Death was something.. surprisingly warm. When he died of a gunshot, Ed expected to see the hot fires of Hell in front of him, the devil ready to poke him with a sharp stick. Instead, he was welcomed into a special place, a warm place in the arms of his lover.

#14 - Surprise: "Mama?" "Sophia!" Oswald lightly pushed his husband off of him, sitting back a bit. Leaning away as Ed flushed, covering himself up with a blanket as their daughter entered the bedroom, her stuffed Penguin held in her arms.

#15 - Teeth: "This is what happens when you refuse to go to the dentist, my love." Suffering from a terrible toothache. Oswald simply glared at Ed, snatching away the icepack to hold against his cheek. Ow.

#16 - Weakness: Love was a terrible weakness and it affected the both of them. Loving each other.

#17 - Tears: His lover was hunched over the desk, resting his weary head upon his arms - Ed was crying. These were tears of absolute happiness.

#18 - Speed: For a man with a terrible limp, Oswald was surprisingly fast. It made Ed smirk to see how far and how quick the man could leap across a table and beat on someone. Call him a cripple and see what happened.

#19 - Wind: To think that something so trivial had made them fall onto the snow-covered ground beneath them - though the smaller of the pair was lucky that the other man had broken his fall, willingly or not.

#20 - Freedom: Freedom was granted. Ed stepped out of Arkham Asylum as a free man, declared sane. Waiting for him at the end of the street, his lover smiled at him.

#21 - Life: They stood at the point where the thorns of the past and the shining future met, not knowing what could happen for them, but still ready to walk forwards hand in hand.

#22 - Jealousy: Ed was white knuckling his glass of champagne, staring angrily at the woman in front of him. She was flirting shamelessly with his lover. If Oswald didn't insist on etiquette he'd have bashed her brains in with a serving tray.

#23 - Hands: Hands that were so warm and large, so easily wrapped around his throat and squeezed. Oswald also knew that those hands would never cause him more harm then he wanted.

#24 - Taste: Kissing Edward was like tasting sin. Kissing Oswald was like tasting wickedness. It suited the both of them as they kissed again, deeper then before.

#25 - Devotion: Blood dripped from his mouth, Ed spitting it onto the floor. Glaring up at his captor. Still, he didn't break, didn't bend. He would never betray his Penguin.

#26 - Forever: Forever meant something for the two of them. Forever was in their wedding vows, engraved on their wedding rings.

#27 - Blood: Fucking in someone's blood was just one kink that Ed wasn't willing to give his husband. It was a terrible, disgusting thing.. there was no way to know what some person had.. what disease they might have.

#28 - Sickness: It was bad enough that Ed's immune system had let him down, but to be on the receiving end of his lover's teasing made it even worse as he sniffled and sneezed, hiding underneath their blankets.

#29 - Trinket: It was a simple thing Oswald had found in some little shop. It looked like something quichie his mother might have in her apartment. A little Penguin wearing a bowler's cap. Once Ed saw it, it was proudly displayed in their living room.

#30 - Star: "Look, angel." Ed smiled as he held Sophia down in her lap, murmuring to her as he pointed out the stars above them. Telling her which one was which in the sky.

#31 - Home: Van Dahl Manor was gutted out and redone completely. Inside was no longer the dark, cold way of the former owners. Instead, it was replaced by a better way of home. Of two men just starting their lives together as a couple, as a family.

#32 - Confusion: There was no doubt that his lover was sometimes the only other person that could keep up with him, and yet it was all too fun to throw him off and leave Oswald blinking vacantly.

#33 - Fear: Sometimes, Ed woke up from nightmares. Remembering all of the terrible times in his childhood. The times his father had beaten him, the men who kicked him around like a dog. When he woke up, he was reminded of better times.. when he saw his lover fast asleep beside him.

#34 - Thunder: "Ssh.. Ssh. It's alright.." Oswald wrapped both of his arms around his husband, closing his eyes as Ed buried his face against his chest. Hiding. Who would have thought the man was terrified of thunder..

#35 - Bonds: The next time that the two of them planned for bondage, they were going to use something a little better then ropes. Silk might be better and less bruising.

#36 - Market: "Oswald.." "I had a coupon. That woman had the most snotty attitude. She's lucky I didn't bash her brains in!"

#37 - News: 'Mayor dating Chief of Staff.' It was a headline that was on a few newspapers, on the internet, on numerous things. The first article was put in a picture frame and mounted on the wall.

#38 - Gift: The first gift Oswald had ever given Ed was a snake. A beautiful emerald green snake that coiled around his arm and neck, matching Ed's personality. Quick, deadly.

#39 - Smile: When the Penguin smiled, people were scared. When the Riddler smiled, people were scared and cried, frightened for the death that would come.

#40 - Innocence: Neither of them were particularly experienced in the realm of love, but it was surprising how much the smaller man knew when things became passionate.

#41 - Curse: Sometimes, Oswald saw his life as some kind of curse. However, a cursed life didn't usually come with a wonderful man like Ed.

#42 - Clouds: A cloud.. A cloud looked like so many things. In the clouds, Ed saw their beautiful future together with their child.

#43 - Skill: Everyone had a talent. Ed had a wonderful talent for cutting bodies apart and simply hiding the pieces.

#44 - Heaven: Of course this new lifestyle was chaotic and forced him to adapt quickly as a kept man, but he felt as if he'd found out what it truly meant to live.

#45 - Hell: Hell was frightening. Hell was being kept apart from each other. The moment the cops tore them apart, each of them was screaming misery and rage.

#46 - Sun: The sunshine lit up in a smile, lit up in Ed's lovely eyes. Warmed over Oswald's frozen heart.

#47 - Darkness: When the dark came, two hands still held each other in the most loving way.

#48 - Waves: Sophia squealed excitedly as she went crashing through the waves, splashing through the water. "Papa! Papa!" Ed followed after her, scooping up the little girl with the brightest smile on his face. Oswald sat in the sand, a little smile on his face as he watched his husband and child splash in the big, wide ocean.

#49 - Hair: Soft and silky, hair running through Ed's fingers as the two of them laid in bed, wrapped up together in the warm blankets. Inky black hair with the starting traces of beautiful grey. Grey or not, his husband was beautiful.

#50 - Supernova: A phantasmagorical display of sparkling blue and pitch black sucked him in further; though it would be an insult to compare those eyes to something as fleeting as the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been on this super kick of Gotham and Nygmobblepot. Trying to end the boredom that comes with hiatus until the next season. 33 days to go.


End file.
